videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Scarecrow's Revenge
War Of Heroes: Scarecrow's Revenge is a new game in Infinity Ward's Alternate WOH Series, and the 3rd in the Trilogy. This game takes place in the year 2016, 2 years after the events of War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. With the War Against the Villain Armada having ended in victory for The Hero Coalition, The Villain Armada has now been crushed and Earth-135 has been completely rebuilt. With the Coalition now becoming a Global Superpower and its Members becoming the Police Force and Military Troops of the world, the Armada attempts to rise up again as the Ultimate Villain Lord, Scarecrow, has returned as a disfigured and powerful enemy! The game is set for release in 2019 on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Brandon Routh aa David Walker/Hesh * Scott Whyte as Logan Walker * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Craig Fairbrass as Simon Riley/Ghost * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Synopsis The year is 2016. The Hero Coalition has now won the War Against the Villain Armada, and The Villain Armada has now been crippled and destroyed. With Earth-135 now completely repaired and the Armada close to extinction, the Coalition has now become a Global Superpower and is now the world's largest standing Military. However, the Ultimate Villain Lord, Scarecrow, has returned and is now trying to revive the Armada in order to bring the Coalition to its knees! However, the 13 year old Kyle Reese must now gather his allies, from and after the War, including his love interest, Clementine Everett, in order to stop Scarecrow. Fear is Coming! Plot The game starts in the rebuilt city of San Francisco as it shows a C-130 Troop Transport Plane coming into the Hero Coalition Military Base in the City Outskirts and several Coalition Troops exit from the Transport, accompanied by Jack Parr, the twin brother of Dashiell Parr and the youngest son of Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. After he exits the Transport, Simon Riley, AKA Ghost, comes up to him and asks "Jack, how did the Op down in Venezuela go?" and Jack answers "We handed the Armada their own ass, Ghost. Maximum casualties, all of their Tech has been taken..." as he points to the Troops, who are carrying Weapon Crates and using their Trucks to pull away several XS1 Goliath MECHs. Jack then goes into the Base's Archives, and then sees Clementine looking through several Holographic Biographies for the Leaders of the Villain Armada. Jack then goes up to her and says "Didn't expect to see you back here anytime soon." and Clementine responds "Well, 2 years is a long time. Guess I kind of missed some of the... Well, thrills, of being in the Coalition." and Jack asks her "So, how's Kyle? Is he alright?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, he's fine. How's Dash doing, after... You know?" and Jack tells her "He's taking Violet's death pretty hard, even after 2 years. I guess it's just not the same without her..." and Clementine tells him "Jack, Violet sacrificed herself to save Earth, and she killed Scarecrow too. If it wasn't for her, the Armada would have won. But thankfully, we won and now Earth has been repaired." and Jack asks her "So, what were you looking for?" and Clementine explains "I was looking for the coordinates on that Dimension we went to when we faced Scarecrow. Turns out it's called the Shattered Nexus, and it resembles Earth from over a billion years ago." and the two research on the Shattered Nexus. 3 hours later, Clementine is seen in the San Francisco Outskirts as she walks up to Kyle Reese's Home, and sees Kyle repairing a Dirt Bike, and then Riley (Kyle's dog from War Of Heroes: Global Warfare) runs up to Clementine, who pets him and says "Hey, Riley. You OK, boy?" and Kyle walks up to her, saying "Hey, Clementine. So, what did you find in the Archives?" and Clementine answers "I found out about something that the Techs have going on. It's called 'The Quantum Gate'. Says in the File that this is a Reality Terrain Device that's capable of moving through Alternate Dimensions, and then seamlessly bringing it and the Crew back." and Kyle asks "Where is it?" and Clementine answers "In the Griggs Industries Building. Griggs offered us a chance to come and see it. You want to come and check it out?" and Kyle responds "Yeah, must to make sure that this goes right." and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to the Griggs Industries Building (this version of the Company is working for the United Dimensions Coalition, the Government successor to The Hero Coalition, unlike in the Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare Series, where they secretly work for the Villain Armada), and shows Kyle, Clementine and Jacks as they all walk into the Quantum Gate Chamber and see a crew of Griggs Industries Employees in Chemical Suits, walking towards the Quantum Gate. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Shooter Games